Suya an le Coile
by SubtleBubbles
Summary: Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas go on a hunting trip that ends in near disaster as lives are endangered, destroyed, or changed forever. rated for violence. NO SLASH. Rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, which of you did it?"

"Ro, It was a joke! " Elladan protested.

"I know that brother, what I want to know is what idiot would sneak up on an innocent elf and drop a snake down his tunic!" Elrohir shouted.

"I'm not an idiot! And you're not innocent!" Legolas protested.

"See? See? Blame Legolas not me!"

"I only did that because you swore you'd tell Elrohir about that little incident involving the flour, berry juice, and –"Legolas's voice trailed off as he discovered that he'd revealed himself.

"So it was you!!" Elrohir hissed, "Alright this means revenge! I'm not going to-, actually, I am, but I also dare you to climb that tree right there and hang upside down from the highest branch until I tell you to come down. Agreed?"

Legolas gulped, knowing that Elrohir could leave him up there for hours, and they had just eaten lunch, but he wanted to prove himself to the two elder elves, do something that would stop their taunts that he was too young. He was only 50 years younger!

He took a deep breath, "All right" he said. "do I have to do it now though?"

"Of course you do, what better time than the present?"

Legolas groaned "All right then," he started up the tree, being careful to avoid the patches of ice.

"El, aren't you being a little bit hard on him? He's only-"

"A demon in disguise", his brother retorted.

Elladan sighed. Elrohir could be so stubborn.

"Keep going; keep going, all right start!" Legolas sighed and flipped upside down. Immediately, he felt all the blood rush to his head as well as his lunch, making him feel slightly ill.

The elf swallowed hard and willed the earlier meal to stay where it belonged but within a few minutes, he could barely keep control of what he'd eaten and decided reluctantly to ask Elrohir to let him go back down. After all, he didn't really want to embarrass himself further by being sick from up here.

"Elrohir, can I come back now? I don't feel good"

"N- Ai!" Elrohir said, glaring daggers at his twin "what was that for?".

"Come on Ro, can't you see he's about to be sick? You can come down now" he said.

Legolas sighed and tried to get back on the branch without swinging. It didn't work however and so the elf swung as high as he could, and when he could finally sit up properly, he went shakily to the tree trunk and climbed down swiftly.

Too swift. As he was making his way down, his foot slipped on some ice and he tried to regain his footing, but to no avail. Legolas cried out as he fell and the twins turned too late, for the poor elf was lying face down in, or rather, on the snow.

"Legolas!" they exclaimed. Legolas moaned and tried to sit up.

"That hurt". Elrohir dug the healing herbs out of his pack

"Diheno nin Legolas!" the younger twin said, looking guiltily at his friend,"are you hurt?"

"I don't think so" Legolas replied. However, when the elf tried to push himself into a sitting position, he cried out and fell back, cradling his left arm to his chest. Tears of pain and humiliation welled up in his sapphire-blue eyes.

Concerned, Elladan examined the prince's arm."You have a badly broken arm Legolas. I'll need to- Elrohir? What's wrong?". Elrohir had turned white and was staring into the trees.

"There are at least ten wolves watching us right now. Don't make any sudden moves, count to three and draw your sword." he said very softly.

"El, Legolas has a-"

"broken arm. Iston brother, but is there a way to get him out of this? They will attack without warning!"

Elladan sighed, "No."

"Elladan hand me my knife! I can defend myself " Legolas said as he shakily stood and regained his balance.

Elladan regarded Legolas doubtfully for a moment, then handed him the knife. The moment the elf was armed, the wolves attacked. Elrohir drew his sword instantly, but when Elladan reached for his, his hand met only air and he realized he'd left it by their packs!

He swore vividly and drew the dagger from his boot. Just in time. A wolf leapt out at him and he quickly dispatched it shouting, "Legolas, keep your back to the tree!" Legolas slashed another wolf's throat and complied.

Elrohir was having a particularly hard time on his own, as in most battles, he and Elladan fought back to back, and these wolves seemed particularly vicious, most likely from hunger.

The elf didn't notice a wolf of to the side until it pounced on him, and his quick reflexes saved him from being clawed to pieces. The wolf's carcass fell forward and he danced out of the way. Then he saw Elladan being assailed by three wolves, with two more coming up from behind!

Horrified, Elrohir instantly went over to aid his twin and killed the two who were closest to the elf, seeing Elladan locked in battle with the largest, who just happened to be the leader, tried to draw the others away. The plot worked, but now they were converging on him, with more joining them as they prepared to ambush him.

He suddenly realized he hadn't seen Legolas since the battle had begun, and looked around as much as the fight permitted. He saw Legolas slashing at a wolf's throat, and then lean back against the tree.

The elf was obviously in severe pain from his arm and numerous bites and scratches he had along his arms and face. He was pale, and his movements were slower that they should have been. All of a sudden, a wolf leapt through the prince's defenses, and sank razor sharp teeth into his side.

"Legolas!" Legolas gave a cry of pain, and drove his sword through its body, successfully killing it.

Elrohir could see crimson blood already starting to soak through his tunic as the elf sank to his knees, hands over his side, and tried to get get through to the elf but the number of wolves intent on ambushing him weren't about to let him go.

Elladan fought desperately against the leader, hoping against hope that he would get to Elrohir in time before he was turned into the wolves' meal. He was dimly aware of his twin screaming Legolas's name, and he tried to look and see what had happened to the elf, but he there was absolutely no lull in the fighting so far, so he didn't take the chance.

Finally he drove his sword, which he'd snatched up at some point, into the huge animal's chest, stabbing its heart and killing it instantly. Then he threw his knife at one of the wolves attacking Elrohir, rushed up, and finished off three more. Fear for his brother driving him to kill them off as fast as possible.

But now, they had cornered Elrohir at the edge of a precipice! Elladan yanked his knife free of the wolf he had killed earlier and threw it at the wolf closest to his brother; but it was too late.

Elrohir had been forced to back up, but the wolves right in front of him had kept him from checking the distance between himself and the cliff's edge. The moment Elladan threw his knife, the wolf in front of him had pounced, making him jump back.

The knife hit the wolf in the eye, and killed it, but Elrohir's foot suddenly met with air and the elf gave a cry of surprise as he fell. Elladan watched the events unfold in terror, and as Elrohir took the one step too many back, he cried out in dismay.

"ELROHIR!! No!" he yelled. He rushed up to the cliff and slaughtered the other two wolves.

Elladan had to also eradicate the other four wolves in order to be able to see Elrohir without being ambushed himself.

All in all, the fight went on for a few more minutes, more time than Elladan would have liked, but as the last wolf died, he went immediately to the cliff, hoping that somehow, Elrohir would be alive.

He looked over the edge and gasped in shock and disbelief. There had been a partally frozen lake under the rock face- and Elrohir had fallen through the ice. "Oh no."

_TBC…_

* * *

**_(A/N) I could have ended the chap one paragraph before, but I kept going for the sake of those of you who are reading this fic and want to know what happens next-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N) First of all, I am so sorry I haven't posted in such a long while, but I will go into details after this chap.**_

Chapter Two

"Oh Eru, he's fallen through the ice! But- he's not dead. Yet." Elladan suddenly noticed that Legolas was no longer there and there was no sign of him.

"Legolas!" he called.

There was no answer. Sighing he decided that he'd go down to the lake and get Elrohir out and keep him alive. If he was out of danger, he'd look for Legolas. After that, well, he'd figure it out later.

His mind made up, Elladan sheathed his sword and climbed down the side of the cliff. It was difficult, as the stone was worn smooth from many years of weathering. When he finally reached the bottom, he tested the ice and found it would most likely hold.

The elf tied a rope around his waist, securing the other end to a nearby tree, left his cloak on the shore, and started across the ice towards his brother.

Looking down into the crack where Elrohir had fallen, he could barely saw his brother on the lake floor, his eyes closed. Without thinking, Elladan untied the rope from his waist and dived into the icy black depths.

The moment his body was submerged, he felt like he'd punched in the chest, it was that cold. Grabbing his brother, he started up towards the surface but was held back by something. He looked back and saw Elrohir's leg was trapped under a sunken log that had shifted.

His lungs were bursting with the need to breathe, but Elladan let go, shoved the log away with some effort, and taking his brother in his arms, kicked hard against the ground and swam to the surface.

It seemed to take far longer, because now, his vision was fading and he saw bright flashes of light, all were results of his desperate need for oxygen.

Finally, his head broke through the surface of the water, and Elladan took in great gulps of air, feverently trying to replenish his air supply.

Dragging Elrohir onto the ice, he tied the rope around the elf's waist, got out, and ran to shore to pull his twin there. When he did, he saw something that made his heart stop. _Elrohir wasn't breathing. _

Untying Elrohir, Elladan frantically searched for a pulse. Finding none, he immediately placed one hand over the other above the elf's chest and pushed both hands down forcefully.

He repeated this procedure several more times and was beginning to despair when suddenly, Elrohir coughed up some of the water he had swallowed. The elf was still unconscious, but he was alive. Elladan turned his twin onto his side as he vomited more water.

When there appeared to be nothing more inside Elrohir that would come up, Elladan got his cloak and wrapped it tightly around his brother. While fastening it, his hand brushed against Elrohir's face and he gasped.

The elf was cold as ice! Not a very big surprise, but still, the pallor and blue tinge to the elf's lips was frightening. Suddenly a cold wind blew, and Elladan shivered violently.

In his haste to get Elrohir out, he hadn't felt the cold much, but now as the adrenaline faded… Elladan, you idiot! he thought, he was so cold already, it would be a miracle if he didn't get sick.

He immediately started making a fire and covered Elrohir with nearly all their blankets, except for two, which he wrapped reluctantly around himself. As he did so, he felt the elf's forehead.

_NO! Elbereth please don't let him die now!_ Checking his twin's pulse with a sinking heart, he realized that the worst that could happen was happening, Elrohir was slipping into shock.

As he gathered more firewood nearby to stoke the fire, Elladan felt a slight tickle creep into his nose. The itch grew stronger until he couldn't avoid it.

"Ah, Ah, ACHOO!! I knew it," he muttered as he shivered again, and covered Elrohir with one of the blankets he'd wrapped around himself.

Gradually after a long while, some of the color was coming back into Elrohir's face, and his temperature was somewhat more normal than it had been earlier. The same however, could not be said for Elladan.

By now, he felt totally miserable. His head was pounding fiercely, he was freezing (though in reality his temperature was rising), his throat hurt, he ached all over, and he was exhausted. "ACHOO!" he sneezed again and winced as his head throbbed.

"Elladan?" a soft, wearied voice broke the silence.

"Oh no. Legolas, where were you?" Elladan looked up and saw Legolas staggering into the camp, his tunic and cloak almost completely saturated in blood.

"I tried to draw off the wolves when I saw Elrohir fall. They came after me." the elf stated quietly and collapsed.

"LEGOLAS!" Elladan sprang up and caught him before his head hit the ground.

Legolas moaned, "Aiya, my side burns like fire, my arm."

"This looks bad gwador, I didn't get to set your arm before the attack! Saes forgive me, this is my fault!".

"I will if you set my arm and reduce the pain somewhat." Legolas replied, half-joking. "I forgive you my friend, but what has happened? You look awful."

Elladan grinned, "That, Legolas, can wait until after I set your arm, or else it will only take longer to heal."

"If I must," Legolas gave a sort of half smile and sighed. Just by looking at the elf's face, Elladan could tell he could hardly bear the pain in his arm and side. His features were pale and his breath came in soft, shallow gasps.

"Elladan?"

"Yes?"

"How are you? Really, you're obviously ill, and want to know what happened to make Elrohir sleep so soundly."

Even severely injured, the elf was as persistent as ever for information, not wanting to be left in the dark: and Elladan couldn't help but grin at his friend before giving in and commencing his tale.

TBC...

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Please forgive me for not posting sooner! You see the teachers love to torture us, by overworking us. I have already had to do a five page book report, a brochure on a country, a poster collage, and so forth.**

_**I am sorry to say that my posting will be a bit irregular, but I will manage, and hopefully that will not stop you from reading this fic. Thats all I have to say. I'll post as soon as I can! And a million thanks to my reviewers!! - **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A/N)It has been eight months and eleven days, and I know you don't want to hear my excuses, you just want to read the chapter, so here it is!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Elrohir fell off the cliff during the fight after trying to save me. When I looked over the edge, I saw the lake and the ice, and I was sure he was dead even though I could feel that he wasn't. I went in and got him out, when I started warming him up, it worked until-" at this point, Elladan coughed hard and winced at the rasping in his throat.

"Ro's fallen into shock, his color is better, and he's not shivering anymore, but he's still out, and I don't know if he's merely asleep or unconscious."

Elladan finished binding the elf's arm and brought his knees to his chest, resting his pounding head on them. Legolas wasn't satisfied with Elladan's answer and pressed him for more.

"Elladan you still haven't told me what ails you, don't try to digress."

"All right I'm sick", Elladan growled quietly, "Isn't it kind of obvious?"

"You know what I mean, but Elladan, if you keep on hiding everything, how are you going to explain when you collapse, and we don't know why? It will be because you haven't told us anything!"

Elladan sighed, "You're right. I'm cold, my throat hurts, and I'm a little tired, but that's it! Really!"

Legolas frowned, the elf was obviously far worse off than he would admit, and he couldn't do anything about it.

He shook his head in worry for his friend and disbelief that Elladan would insist he was fine when he looked, and most likely felt, terrible.

"Elladan we need to get home! We all need help, and, and-" Legolas suddenly swayed, and passed out.

Elladan rushed forward to check Legolas's side injury and saw that that the edges of the wound were red and inflamed, the signs of infection. He felt the elf's forehead, and groaned again, how could he have been so stupid?

Elladan pushed aside his own discomfort with difficulty and carried Legolas to the fireside.

He mixed together some herbs to make a poultice, which he spread on the wound after cleansing it thoroughly and stitching it up, seeing as the wound was deep; and then bound the elf's side firmly, but not too tight.

Tying the bandages together, Elladan washed his hands and lay down on his back for a moment, running his hands through his hair.

He knew this was much more than just a simple cold, but ill or not, how on Arda was he supposed to get two injured elves and himself home without horses?

Elrohir had broken his leg in the fall, so even if he did wake up, he wouldn't be able to walk without suffering extreme pain or even worsening the break.

Speaking of Elrohir, Elladan heard a low moan from his side of camp. He looked over at his brother's still form and saw the half-elf's lithe body tense as he came back into reality.

Elladan went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it to let him know he was there.

"El? Elrohir open your eyes, it's me." he said.

After a few seconds, silver eyes met fever glazed ones. "Dan?" Elrohir mumbled.

Elladan nodded, and winced as his head throbbed. "Yes it is I. How do you feel? You scared me to death!"

"Dan how do you think I feel after falling thirty or forty feet into a frozen lake?" Elrohir asked weakly.

"I think you are cold, exhausted, and in pain, am I right?"

Elrohir grinned impishly, "Just about." but the smile faded abruptly as his gaze fell on Legolas, "What happened?" he exclaimed.

"He was distracting the wolves, and they attacked him." Elladan replied. "He has a side wound that got infected, and he's lost a lot of blood, but he'll pull through. He's been through far worse."

"Yes, I have." Legolas said suddenly, struggling to sit up.

"Your fever has broken." Elladan said, having gone over to check the elf's temperature. "Stay down 'Las. I don't want you tearing the stitches."

Legolas sighed and laid down again, "Look who's finally back in the world of the living!" he remarked. Despite the astonishing amount of blood loss, the wood-elf's spirit was still light.

"Well, I had to come back sometime." Elrohir said, "Who else could keep you all out of trouble without my voice of reason?"

"I beg to differ." Elladan retorted lightly, but the sarcasm was lost as he started to cough again.

By now, it had gotten so that the coughing made everything hurt, and he barely managed to hide a wince as the pain flared once more.

Legolas and Elrohir watched him apprehensively. "Hey El, did you even think about changing into dry clothes, and warming up after you pulled me out of there?" the latter spoke up.

Elladan sniffed miserably. "I didn't until I remembered, and they were partially frozen on me I think."

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried, far louder than he should have in his current condition. "How could you be so stupid?"

"Well I was busy trying to save your life! Had I taken the time to put on dry clothes, you would have died!" Elladan yelled back.

He was tired and cold, and was in no mood whatsoever to argue with anyone, much less Elrohir, who could make an argument last for hours if so needed.

"I see the reason for what you did, but-"

"Enough already! If you wanted to die, then I'm sorry for risking my own life to keep you alive, but what's done, cannot be undone. Please, just shut up and leave me alone Elrohir!" Elladan interrupted, and walked to the edge of camp. He sat down and leaned back against a tree, his head in his hands.

Elrohir had an expression of dismay at what he'd just done, and slight hurt at his twin's reaction. He was about to yell something back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw it was Legolas, and he knew what it must have taken for the elf to make his way over from across the camp.

"Legolas why-" he faltered as the prince spoke up, "Ro, he's sick. I don't think he really wants to argue with you right now." he said.

Elrohir glanced at his brother, and saw him stand up unsteadily and and walk back over. "Forgive me muindor, I didn't mean what I said," he said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. You know I was worried about you. You're really sick you know." Elrohir said. "Besides, I'm the one who forgave you poorly for saving my life, risking yours in the process." he looked away, unable to look his brother in the eye.

Elladan knelt beside him, "None needed Ro, you would have done the same for me. And seeing you alive is enough." he said, and coughed into his fist.

"All right, you and Legolas both need to sleep to-"

"Shhh!" Elrohir whispered, and pointed to where the wood elf was curled up, fast asleep, a few feet away.

Elladan went and checked to see if his temperature had stayed down, which it had. "He should be tired," he remarked at last, "He's lost so much blood, and his body needs rest to fight off any remaining infection."

"Not unlike you!" Elrohir cried, "How can you pretend that you don't need to sleep when you have been awake for two days without any rest? And falling ill on top of that!"

Truthfully, Elrohir was also exhausted, and his leg throbbed even though he wasn't moving it. The muscles on his body protested violently against every minute movement he madeas well, but he didn't let on about it.

Elladan's face softened, "Don't worry about me Ro. I'll hold on for a while yet. You're the one who spent nearly a quarter of an hour at the bottom of a partially frozen lake and almost didn't make it! I'm not that sick anyhow, it's just a cold." he said, "Now go to sleep, you'll feel better when you wake up."

Elrohir sighed, and knowing resistance was futile at this point, finally lay down again and was asleep in moments.

Elladan sighed as well, but because he really felt terrible and just wanted to rest for awhile.

A few hours later when the sun was finally rising, Elladan stood up wearily to wake the others for breakfast.

The sudden change in position made him start coughing again, but this time it didn't stop, and he just lost his breath and couldn't get it back.

It was horrible, worse than when he'd been in the lake, but he couldn't do anything about it. Elrohir woke up at hearing his twin's coughs and saw Elladan doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Elladan! Damn this leg. Legolas, Legolas please get up!" Elrohir begged, reaching over to wake his friend up.

"Ai, what- Elrohir stop it. Hurts." Legolas mumbled sleepily.

"I know, forgive me mellon nin. But please go help Elladan stop, he can't breathe!" he said desperately.

"Yes. I. Can." Elladan managed to say as he gasped for breath between the unforgivable bouts of coughing.

Legolas struggled to his feet and went to him, "Elladan, sit down gwador, before you pass out." he said, helping him sit down and hoping it might help his breathing ease up somewhat.

Elrohir could not stand the sight of his twin suffering as he was, and grabbed a large stick nearby, forcing it down into the ground and using it as a cane, he limped heavily over to his healing bag.

He snatched up a few herbs that helped reduce inflammation, hoping they might help clear Elladan's airways. It was agony for his leg, and he was unbelievably stiff, but the adrenaline kept him going.

Elladan was sitting on the ground, a hand to his chest, and every time he stopped coughing, he could barely reagin his breath before it would start anew.

Leoglas no longer knew what to do, seeing as he didn't not have much experience when it came to illness; but he tried to get Elladan to relax, and tried to comfort him. The pain in his side was actually making him see flashes of color, and there wasn't much he could do.

Elrohir breathed on the leaves, and crushed them in his hand. He knelt next to Elladan and wavered the herbs in front of his twin so as to let his brother inhale the scent.

Gradually, Elladan stopped gasping for breath and the air seemed to flow more easily throughout his lungs; but Elrohir thought he heeard a slight rattle in Elladan's chest before he breathed in more of the aroma and resumed his normal breathing pattern.

* * *

**_(A/N) I will be posting more regularly from now on, on all my stories, not just this one, and I am truly sorry for the long delay. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chap, be it constructive crit. or compliment, or flame. The flames will be used to burn unecessary papers I happen to have. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
